Rionach O'Neal
'Rionach O'Neal 'Marianne Chase's agency profile (b. 1980) was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; she was sorted on 1 September, 1991. In 1995 she became a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. In 1998 she faught in the Battle of Hogwarts along side her fellow students. Biography 1991-1992 school year Sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1991, Rionach was quick to befriend Parvati Patil and Cho Chang. 1994-1995 school year This year, she witnessed the arrival of delegations from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for the Triwizard Tournament, and supported Cedric Diggory until the First Task, at which point she supported both Cedric and Harry Potter equally. She was one of the girls who supported Ron Weasley up to Gryffindor Tower after he asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball; she looked deeply upset. 1995-1996 school year forcing Rionach and her boyfriend apart]] By this school year, she had entered into a romantic relationship and had kissed the boy in question in the halls of Hogwarts on at least one occasion; however, Professor Dolores Umbridge had forced them apart when she saw them. Sometime that year, she joined Dumbledore's Army and practiced defensive magic when Professor Dolores Umbridge refused to teach practical Defence Against the Dark Arts. Heading to one meeting in the Room of Requirement with her friends, she was followed by Mr. Argus Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. She attended a couple of meetings, including when the group learned the Stunning Spell; she witnessed Nigel Wolpert practicing on Harry Potter, as well as when Hermione Granger used it on Ron Weasley. She laughed at Ron when he was thrown across the room, and fussed over Hermione afterward. Rionach also attended the Disarming Charm meeting, and when Neville Longbottom finally performed the charm correctly, she immediately stopped practicing and rushed to congratulate him. When Harry Potter, the group's leader, decided that there wouldn't be any more meetings until after Christmas, she sighed loudly, but nonetheless joined in the clapping after Harry's speech on how well everyone had done. 1997-1998 school year On 2 May, 1998, Rionach fought in the Battle of Hogwarts; it is unknown whether she survived the battle, although given her experience in martial magic it is likely she lived. Physical appearance Rionach had fair skin and a good complexion, with dark pink lips and brown eyes. She had long brown hair, which she kept swept back away from her face. She was tall and willowy and preferred to wear grey or brown sweaters. Etymology Rionach is a variant of the Irish Ríoghnach, which means "queen". O'Neal is a form of the Irish Gaelic Ua Néill, meaning "grandson/descendant of Niall". Behind the scenes *Rionach O'Neal was portrayed in the ''Harry Potter'' films by Marianne Chase. Though she is only credited by name for Prisoner of Azkaban, it can be presumed that she plays the same character in her subsequent appearances. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, when Filch rushes into the Great Hall, by Fleur Delacour stands a girl who looks like this student. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindors sorted in 1991 Category:Battle of Hogwarts